


Coffeecoffeecoffee

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but why is the coffee gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffeecoffeecoffee

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I actually drew the last picture first and then came up with the other stupid stuff before it. Idk, idk. Seriously, I don't know.

  
  


  


  


  


  


xpost: [dreamwidth](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/103460.html)


End file.
